They're Lazy and They Need Something To Do!
by MegaManiac
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga notice that they're lazy and they need something to do to discontinue their lazy ways but the thing is what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is MegaManiac with yet another Inu fic. I'm going to see how this will work. So here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

We return with our favorite trio in their favorite three bedroom apartment. Miroku, the smart one, Inuyasha, the loyal yet dumb, and Kouga, just plain dumb. We see the three in their usual spot, the couch in the living room watching tv.

"Guys?" Miroku said breaking the attention of the other two.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said facing his friend and away from the tv.

"What's up?" Kouga said along with Inuyasha.

"I think were lazy as hell." Miroku said.

"Now what makes you say that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku curiously.

"So far all we've been doing is sitting on this couch watching tv." said Miroku knowingly as usual.

"Hey! we got up and done things before." Kouga countered.

"Only to get something eat or use the bathroom." Miroku said.

"Oh c'mon Miroku were not that lazy." Inu said as he laid back on the couch.

"Inu, I'll bet five dollars that our asses are permanently imprinted on this couch." Miroku said.

"Fine." Inuyasha said taking the bet.

"Hey! Me too!" Kouga said as he felt he was being forgotten.

"I'm telling you Miro we are not .. . . . . that . . . . . . wow." Inuyasha said as he stood up and looked at their couch in astonishment.

"Holy crap dude Miro was right." Kouga said as he just stared at couch.

"Told ya." Miroku said as he also stared at the couch.

Apparently there is three imprints on the couch. And they actually resemble asses that perfectly fit the three of them.

"As much as I really hate to say this, and I mean it but we are lazy." Inuyasha said as he sat back down.

"What should we do? I mean I don't want to spend the rest of my life on this couch!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Maybe we should actually go outside the house and do something for once." Inuyasha said.

"Your right, but for now lets just watch FMA." Miroku said as he sat back down with the other two.

"Speaking of you know what happened to Ed?" Kouga said.

"I don't really know we got meet up with someday." Inuyasha said.

"Oh and by the way where's my money?" Miroku asked.

"Dammit." Both Inuyasha and Kouga cursed as they reached into their pockets.

AN: What will the trio do? If you have any ideas for the next chapter. Be sure to read and review.

Mega sayin PEACE OUT!


	2. Intermission

1Hello! This is MegaManiac with another chapter! So I might as well do the disclaimer.

I own nothing except my sanity(I think).

So as we left off our trio, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. Figure out there lazy as hell and try to break the habit. Problem is they don't know what to do. So we join them not in their usual spot on the couch. But in the kitchen of their home having a poor excuse of a breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today." Miroku said as he ate his cold cereal.

"Don't know yet." Inuyasha said as he wolfed down his ramen.

"How about you Kouga, got any ideas" Miroku said as he pointed his attention at Kouga.

But only Kouga was not in the world of the living. But he was sleeping in his chair for the past twenty minutes since he sat down at the table.

"Well I woke him up yesterday it's your turn." Miroku said as he got to put his dishes in the sink.

"Alright." Inuyasha sighed.

He picked up his Styrofoam cup which still contained hot broth. He walked over to the still sleeping Kouga and waved his hand over his face. Still nothing. He snapped his fingers and smacked his face a little. Still nothing.

"Well I tried." Inuyasha said.

He took the cup which still contained the hot broth and threw it on Kougas face.

"AHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Kouga screamed holding his face in agony.

"That was a nice way of waking him up." Miroku said as he walked over to Inuyasha.

"I do my best." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kouga still holding his face.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Miroku said as he looked down at Kouga who somehow fell on to the floor.

"What the hell do you think!" Kouga yelled.

"He's fine." Inuyasha said.

"C'mon we still need to find something to do today." Miroku said as he walked into the living room.

"Whatever" Inuyasha said as he followed Miroku.

"I hate my friends." Kouga said as he laid on the kitchen floor.

AN: I decided to do an intermission to get me started on the actual chapter. Hoped it makes you laugh! MegaManiac sayin PEACE!


	3. The Mall

1It's been awhile! But MegaManiac is back in action! I do not own anything.

After their breakfast fiasco and a small fist fight between Inuyasha and Kouga afterwards. They were discussing what to do. Inu and Kou suggested some things that in the end would probably end up with all three of them in a hospital for half their lives or right into their own graves. And as always Miroku, the sensible one decided on something simple.

"We're going to the mall." Miroku finalized.

Both Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other and nodded to Miroku.

"Alright, sounds like fun." Inu said as he got up from his spot from the couch.

"Cool." Kouga said as he did the same.

"Driver." Miroku said as he grabbed the keys off the hook and went out the door.

"Shotgun!" Inuyasha said quickly before Kouga could say it and followed Miroku.

"God dammit." Kouga harshly whispered before he went out the door, closed it, and locked it.

Drive to Mall

As all three of them know the drive to the mall was at least twenty minuets away from their apartment. Miroku didn't mind as long as he got there along with Inuyasha. But unfortunately for the both of them, Kougas patience was as short as his attention span. Which was very short.

"I'm bored." Kouga said as he lounged in the backseat.

"And exactly why the hell should we care." Inuyasha said as he leaned on the glass of the window watching the scenery and other cars go by.

"Because we're friends and roommates." Kouga said as he leaned over to the front of the car.

"Let me tell you something, the duty of a roommate is to make sure you have part of the rent in and the duty of a friend is to care about the others well being. Do you get what I'm saying?" Inu said as he still looked outside of the car window.

"No." Kouga said as he just stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just turned towards Kouga.

"It means if your not dying then don't talk to me." Inuyasha said as he looked back out the window.

"Asshole" Kouga said as he leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms.

Then he turned his at Miroku who was driving.

"Hey Miroku, turn the radio on." Kouga said.

"No." Miroku said as he just kept on driving.

"Why the hell not?" Kouga said as he was getting agitated.

"Because we settled this a long time ago. Who ever gets driver controls the radio and besides I'm enjoying the silence." Miroku said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Dude, I thought we were friends." Kouga said as a deep frown was on his face.

"Kouga, we are friends it's just at the moment I'm choosing to ignore you." Miroku said as he just kept on driving.

"How about a vote?" Kouga said as he was determined to have the radio on.

"Ok, who want the radio on?" Miroku said.

Only Kouga raised his hand.

"Now who wants to keep it off?"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku raised their hands.

"Sorry Kou, but majority wins." Miroku said.

"What the fuck?! You know what fine both of you can go fuck yourselves for all I care!" Kouga said outraged.

"Would you calm the fuck down Kouga! And besides we're here any anyway." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"We are?" Kouga said as he was snapped out of temper tantrum.

"Yep." Miroku confirmed as he pulled into the nearly packed parking lot of the huge building.

"That was quicker than usual." Kouga said.

"Maybe because you wouldn't shut the fuck long enough the trip went by faster." Inuyasha said.

Before hell could break out Miroku broke hard almost giving Inuyasha and Kouga whiplash. And when the both got themselves together they stared at Miroku wide eyed.

"Why don't both of you just shut the hell up mow help me find a good parking spot.

Both stayed silent.

So how was that! As usual R & R. Mega sayin' PEACE!


	4. Parking

Holy freaking crap! It felt like ages but finally here is a new chapter for your enjoyment.

I do not for the life of me own Inuyasha. If I did it would be more like dragonball z but less awesome though. I also do not own DBZ.

One of the many but few things Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga have in common was not going to the mall on Friday. Not that going to the mall was an actual problem on that particular day, but what the real problem was is the parking. You have to consider that it's the weekend and the perfect place to celebrate is the mall. And almost everybody has a car and so you have to figure the parking lot would be packed.

Miroku being a calm, responsible monk, he was a good driver. But when you have two demons that try to kill each other all the time in the same car, a monk's patience can really be tested. Now take that and add no available parking space at the moment you'll have a very irritated monk.

Here's a known fact in anime and manga, whenever there is a car expect crazy but professional drivers.

Another car sped and weaved into another available parking space before the trio's car could even park.

"God damnit!" all three of the shouted in unison as Miroku banged his hands on the steering wheel.

"Can't we just park in the mech spaces?" Kouga complained.

"That's just stupid you dumbass!" Inuyasha yelled being irritated as he had not entered the mall yet.

"You have to be in the military or have a pass and a valid license to get in also; we don't own mechs or mobile suits." Miroku explained calmly even though on the inside was just as pissed as Inuyasha.

"Then we join the military." Kouga said without thinking. And just at that moment Inuyasha reached over the back seat and punched him in the nose.

"That has to be the most retarded thing I have ever heard you say you fucking idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. Now that being a demon, a broken nose was no problem and healed in 30 seconds tops. But Kouga being Kouga he also got very angry.

"Hey! I wasn't thinking you asshole!"

"Why the hell am I'm not surprised!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"What do you think you idiot!"

While the demons were arguing Miroku was driving around the parking lot for the fifth time to look for a space. Finally he found the Holy Grail and silently thanked Buddha and immediately alerted his fighting friends.

"Guys, look." With the fight interrupted the guys looked on at the perfectly empty space. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga never felt so glad.

"Holy crap." Which was all Inuyasha could say since nothing else could express his happiness.

"Roku for the love of all that is awesome go for it!" Kouga edged on.

Everything went in slow motion. Miroku was steadily pulling into the spot until out of the blue a car came out of nowhere, cut them off, and took the spot.

"That's it!" Miroku yelled and proceeded to get out of the car. He saw the guy who cut him off. Now Miroku not being an angry character and a monk, he could just calm down and move on. But he was getting that spot no matter what.

"Hey you!" Miroku yelled catching the random bystander's attention. Miroku already had this planned out and to be honest it wouldn't be that hard. Inuyasha and Kouga, being very concerned with their friend, decided to exit the car to see what was going on.

"Uh, what do you want?" the random bystander asked annoyed.

"Well kind sir I believe you cut me and my friends off and while doing so stealing our parking space." Miroku explained calmly and nicely as he could, but you know that was just a façade. Miroku just wanted to put his plan in action just so he and his friends can get in this godforsaken mall.

"Hey, I just saw an empty space and took it as fast as I could. But as for you, tough luck." Mister unimportant character said.

Miroku just sighed and asked, "Do read manga sir?"

"No."

"Oh, then you don't know who I am. My name is Miroku and I'm from the manga 'Inuyasha'. Also I have a very special talent. Do you want to see it?" Miroku asked the man. The guy didn't have time for this and didn't have time for kids that were from manga. But like the poor fool he was, he agreed.

"Now before I do so, I want you to take a good look at this." He held up his right hand and revealed a fingerless leather glove with prayer beads stitched into it.

"Just hurry the hell up!" The bystander exclaimed. This kid was wasting his time.

"As you wish."

Inuyasha and Kouga looked on and then looked at each other and nodded. Inuyasha jumped on the nearest light pole and clung to it. Kouga sat, crossed his legs, and jammed his claws in the asphalt. This wouldn't be the first time this happened, which is why the two did what they did.

"I would stand back as far as I can." Miroku mentioned and undid and glove and a powerful vortex came from his palm. Upon seeing this, the man immediately ran as for as he could before being sucked in. the vortex was becoming more powerful bringing many cars alike from the parking lot. While this was happening, Inuyasha and Kouga were holding on for their dear lives.

Miroku didn't stop until his intended target sucked up into his vortex and quickly put his glove back on. The bystander just looked on with his jaw dropped, as his car and a small chunk of the parking lot was gone. Once they figured out that the chaos was done, Inuyasha and Kouga detached themselves from their spots and looked at the emptiness the used to be packed full of cars.

Miroku turned to the useless character and just said one thing, "I hope you're insured you douche!"

It has been a very long time but finally a chapter! You know if I could draw I would turn this into a manga or just draw art for it. But anyway read and review. Mega Maniac saying peace out!


End file.
